Impossible to Know
by Angelina Roongta
Summary: Impossible To Know Summary: Can it be him... no it cannot but then what if... no it's just luck... but still all the same... what if.. No it is impossible... but the face... must have been a dream and the voice... oh no it is just sheer luck...but ... what if... who can it be... it was real... no.


**Untameable love**

All for you!

**Chapter one: **

**A police station, is absolutely the last place I wanted to start my collage year in, the police man just came in and wants me to write my statement and I know they want a short and precise version of everything but I will let you have the full version. It all started when, I guess the story can speak for itself. Here goes nothing and oh yes, happy reading. **

** "You morons have only two options – option one-give me my cell let go off me and here's option two-in simple words if you do not leave me I will punch your guts out, something I manage to do quite well, you know."I said in a calm but threatening voice.**

**Yes I was threatening someone but who was I threatening? Marvin and Marvel Oberon? Oh! I was so losing it.**

**A disturbingly familiar laugh bought me out of my trance. I had slapped him that morning.**

**"Oh, do you want this?"He asked waving my cell in the air.**

** He dropped it and stamped on it."Oopssie." was all he said.**

**"Hey! That cost me two years worth saving money. I will so, sue you; I will hit you so that your teeth will rattle in your sockets or... or... I will. ..I will" Paul started before I was finished "My My Zia still angry aren't we? We know you can hit well but now we do not want that do we friends?" he asked walking towards where I was tied to a tree, trying desperately to free myself. All for that stupid crush for his .Oh! Yeah his crush on me encouraged him do what he did this morning after my politely refusing him so many times and earned him that slap from me. The feel of someone's fist contacting with my nose bought me back to earth and as always my mouth was ten steps ahead of my head.**

**"I will not leave you .Sue me if I do .I will bite you or **

**Punch you or ...or... I will..."**

**"What?" he snarled as his boot made contact with my nose and blood gushed out, after the sickening sound of a breaking bone, and oh yes, it was painful.**

** "Be careful." I warned fighting desperately against the ropes.**

**"I am a black belt in martial arts."I know, I know now you will be thinking, that if I am a black belt then why did I not hit or punch or something. So here's the fact, I did not hit or fight because I could not. Darn, I was tied to a freaking tree. Yeah right how did that happen? Don't ask. You see, long story. **

**"Let's shut her up, what say?" Julian asks and takes out a white handkerchief.**

**"You wouldn't dare."**

**"Oh honey, but, I so would." He says as he gags me. I bite against the cloth to no avail. I can hear their laughter and them getting all wasted. I can feel the time skipping by, I keep biting at the rag until my mouth is free, though what my mouth can do against the three of them, I have very little idea.**

**Time for Plan B, I guess. What is plan B? Escape.**

**I try rubbing my hands against the bark, biting my lips to the point of blood to contain my screams, until finally my hands are free. **

**I arch my back against the trunk and pull my hands as far back as possible to free my bound ankles and then take of running at full speed. My huge mistake- trusting my silent footfalls, looks like they had bobby trapped the area with trip wire.**

**"Somebody got free huh?" Marvel slurs and I shrink away from the smell involuntarily.**

**I punch him in stomach and climb the nearest tree as fast as possible. I scan the area, while they break tree limbs trying to come up and then I jump onto the other side landing on my toes to keep free of the freaking wire. After I am in safe ground I take of running and turn back to look at the Oberon brothers when my head hits something and all goes black.**

**I wake up to the cool sensation of somebody rubbing my forehead. I open and my eyes and squint, the light being too hard for my eyes. I see the hazy outline of a lean figure and some brown hair. The person turns and I see the face of Julian, my twin brother.**

**"Zia" he says, a smile lightning up his face.**

**I nodded but even that small movement sends jolt of pain through my head.**

**"Hey Jud, I got breakfast." My best friend Brownie's voice came up from the door.**

**"Thanks Brown and look Zia's finally come to."**

**"Well, the zombie lives." I could hear her teasing voice as the bed sank under her weight. I was going to respond when my nose began to send jolts of pain and like a piece of shit I blacked out. Again.**


End file.
